Lost Kits: The New Prophecy
by Fluffy Lady
Summary: Four kits shall lose their clans to gain another... Death is coming to the clans, and Starclan has sent them four kits to lead them when the clouds of death have faded. First warriors story, R


Summary:

Emeraldkit from Shadowclan lives in Riverclan

Thunderclan born Rubykit belongs in Windclan

Sapphirepaw is faithful to Shadow clan, but her parents are in Windclan

And poor blind Diamondkit is supported by Thunderclan while her past lies in Riverclan

_Four kits shall lose their clans to gain another_

_The one whose fur blazes like the sun shall be a gifted fighter_

_The blind one with the clear eyes shall be praised for her prowess as a healer_

_The unsure one with sad eyes is gifted in the arts of hunting_

_But the most brilliant one of them all is the black leader_

--

Authors note:

Because you always need one of these! I'm trying a Warrior story since my Pokemon one's I get massive writer's block. Well, this is set in the new forest. It is one hundred years since the events (Unknown to me) of the last book/s happened. If they moved again or something please inform me, I just finished book five of 'The power of three' series. Very long summary but tough. Suggestions for a name would be fantasamo (That's my word). Also it's all new cats. There will be clan sheets at the bottom of each chapter.

---

"Gah!"

A black cat looked up into the eyes of her attackers in mock fright. With cries of "Attack!" she was tackled by five young kits. As the older kit pushed them off two more joined in, until a stern looking elder told them off. "Get off poor Emeraldkit!" Greyfur yowled at them, biting the biggest one. "But we were only having fun!" Protested the brown tom. "Emeraldkit doesn't mind!" A small black kit agreed. "Do you?" She looked around in alarm at the sleek she-cat. "Of course not Sweetkit!" Emeraldkit quickly assured the young kit, blinking her bright green eyes at the seven kits surrounding her.

Greyfur shook his head at Emeraldkit, smiling at her fondly. "Say thank you to Emeraldkit for playing with you." He instructed. "T'ank you Emeraldkit!" chorused the playful kits. After licking the kits on top of their small heads the black cat slipped into the nursery, where the she cat's Mossfoot and Rainpelt were curled up asleep in their separate nests. Another cat rested in the far corner

"Blackfeet!" Emeraldkit nudged her adopted mother. "Where are Fishkit and Streamkit?" The grey cat with black feet blinked sleepily at her. "Your siblings are cleaning out the elder's den." Emeraldkit groaned. "Again? Anyway, we're becoming paws!" She mewed excitedly to the delighted Blackfeet. Her mother started cleaning her sleek coat even through it was already clean; Emeraldkit was very proud of her coat.

As Emeraldkit tried to get away from her mother a deep voice was heard. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather for a clan meeting!" She quivered with excitement as she went outside, where Riverclan's leader was sitting on the Highstone, a large boulder with enough room for five cats because it was so big. She heard Blackfeet give an angry screech and sharply turned to see what was wrong. But her black-furred mother only leapt past her with a hiss of outrage to start grooming her two other kits. Emeraldkit could not resist giving a purr of amusement when she saw her much beloved sibling's pelts. Fishkit's grey fur with dark ripples that gave him an appearance of having scales, therefore the reason for his name, was matted in some place's and moss and feathers were stuck to his fur. Likewise, Streamkit's silky silver pelt was covered in leaves, random sticks and was dripping a bit.

As Emeraldkit approached the Highstone the seven other kits followed her, making Emeraldkit (And most likely the whole of Riverclan) wish that the queens were not so fertile this newleaf. But, Emeraldkit proudly reminded herself, soon the seven kits following her would be the only kits. Already she was acting more mature than a barely

5moons kit, though she could not say the same for her brother and sister. Abandoning these thoughts she padded over to showoff her glossy, healthy fur to her siblings. Fishkit ignored her but Streamkit could not resist and sigh of envy. "Well if you looked after your fur more it would be like your sisters!" Their mother briskly told Streamkit.

Emeraldkit cut back a comment as there leader raised a handsome head to his clan. "Springfall, your time for an apprentice is long overdue," He called out, and Emeraldkit couldn't help wondering who would get the leader's daughter as their tutor. She secretly wished that it would not be her, since she found Springfall much to bossy. Springfall jumped up to stand next to her father. "Springfall, everyone knows of your hunting and fishing skills. You help keep our freshkill pile full every moon. Let you pass on this trait to your new apprentice, Fishpaw." Fishpaw jumped up, nearly slipping but he managed to gain his balance. Springfall cheerfully greeted her now-clean apprentice, who was bouncing up and down in happiness. They quickly touched noses before leaping down to sit with their clan.

"Whitemist," And the clan quieted, Whitemist joining her leader. "Be sure to pass on your courage and friendly nature. Your apprentice shall be Streampaw." Emeraldkit gave a purr of encouragement to her quivering sister, who almost reluctantly touched nose's with her new mentor. The quickly joined Fishpaw and Springfall. Emeraldkit wondered who her mentor was. She was almost afraid when she was called to join her leader before her mentor was called up. _Have I done something wrong? _

"You shall probably be wondering who shall mentor Emeraldpaw. Well, I am hoping that I shall be a good mentor for this young apprentice." Emeraldkit- no, Emerald_paw _was astounded that she was worthy enough to be mentored by the leader, but she didn't hesitate to stretch out and touch his soft nose. "I hope you will be a good apprentice, Emeraldpaw." He told her under his breathe. Emeraldpaw felt herself swell with pride.

"I'll the best apprentice you've ever had. You won't regret picking me, Bluestar!"

--

**Leader:**

**Bluestar-**___Handsome____silvery blue tom-cat with soft grey eyes. Mate to Rainpelt, father to Springfall and Softbark (First litter), Sweetkit, Heatherkit and Proudkit (Second litter)_

_Apprentice:_ **Emeraldpaw**

**Deputy:**

**Brownleaf- **_Brown she-cat with large brown eyes. Mate to Waterstorm, mother to Lightpaw and Pinepaw_

_Apprentice:_**paw**

**Medicine cat:**

**Leafwhisper- **_light grey and brown dappled she-cat. _

_Apprentice:_**Pinepaw**

**Warriors:**

**Whitemist- **_Small short-haired white she-cat with grey eyes._

_Apprentice:_**Streampaw**

**Springfall- **_silver she-cat with strange markings on back. Daughter to Rainpelt and Bluestar, littermate to Softbark._

_Apprentice:_**Fishpaw**

**Softbark- **_Brown tom-cat with grey patch on forehead. Son to Rainpelt and Bluestar, littermate to Springfall._

**Stoneroar- **_Dark grey tom-cat with loud thunderous roar. Mate to Goldenpelt._

_Apprentice:_**Leappaw**

**Mistycloud- **_Grey and white she-cat with a scar over one ear. _

_Apprentice:_**Lightpaw**

**Sneezenose- **_Sickly looking white tom-cat that sneezes a lot. _

_Apprentice:_**Splashpaw**

**Kelly- **_ginger she-cat with grey eyes. Former kittypet. Mate to Ripear. Mother to Bouncepaw, Splashpaw_ _and Leappaw_

**Irontail- **_Black tom-cat with dark grey tail. Mate to Mossfoot, father to Stormkit, Blackkit, Shadekit and Dawnkit_

**Ripear- **_Grey and silver Tom-cat with one ear ripped off. Mate to Kelly. Father to Bouncepaw, Splashpaw and Leappaw_

**Waterstorm- **_Ginger long furred tom with startling deep blue eyes. Mate to Brownleaf, father to Lightpaw and Pinepaw_

**Goldenpelt- **_Beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes. Mate to Stoneroar_

_Apprentice:_**Bouncepaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Bouncepaw- **_Silver she-cat with grey eyes. Daughter to Kelly and Ripear. Littermate to Leappaw and Splashpaw_

**Leappaw- **_Ginger tom-cat with silver eyes. Son to Kelly and Ripear. Littermate to Bouncepaw and Splashpaw_

**Splashpaw- **_Light grey tom with amber eyes and a splotch of ginger on back. Son to Kelly and Ripear. Littermate to Bouncepaw and Leappaw_

**Lightpaw- **_Very quick and skinny light grey she-cat. Daughter to Brownleaf and Waterstorm. Littermate to Pinepaw._

**Pinepaw- **_Reddy brown tom-cat with amber eyes. Son to Brownleaf and Waterstorm. Littermate to Lightpaw_

**Fishpaw- **_Grey-eyed tom with grey fur which has dark ripples that gave him an appearance of having scales. Son to Blackfeet. Littermate to Emeraldkit and Streamkit._

**Streampaw- **_Silky silver furred she-cat. Daughter to Blackfeet. Littermate to Emeraldpaw and Fishpaw_

**Emeraldpaw- **_She-cat with pure black fur and bright green eyes. Daughter to__ Nightstorm__ and Snowbird. Adopted daughter to Blackfeet. Littermate to Emeraldpaw and Fishpaw_


End file.
